Patapon 3 Enemies
See also Patapon 3 Bosses This page contains information about every enemy in Patapon 3. Bonedeth Main article: Bondeth The Bonedeth is an enemy tribe in Patapon 3. They have many different classes and carry various weapons. Also there are 3 kinds of bonedeth they are the Bonedeth, Boomdeth, and the Dekadeth. A Bonedeth is a Yumideth and a Yarideth. A Boomdeth is a Tatadeth and Kibadeth. A Dekadeth is a Dekadeth. Megadeth, Robodeth, and Mahodeth are unknown. Toripons and Torideths will not be in this game. Some of them even have different helmets, making them stronger in battle. Bonedeth also fight alongside monsters and dark heroes. Bonedeth fortresses can also be found in missions. They are resurrected Ah-Ooh soldiers. Huntable Animals Main article: Huntable Animals In Patapon 3 you might encounter a few huntable animals. The motiti and motsitsi species have been found so far in obstacle course missions and Uji's are later encountered in the game. When killed, these creatures usually yield ka-ching or treasure chests, and sometimes keys. Cannons Cannons first appeared in Patapon 2. Cannons have been found in the Dodge, Attack, Dodge, Attack! and the Defend, Defend, Defend! missions in Patapon 3. Normal ones fire cannon balls that might light your Patapons on fire, and cause damage. A giant cannon can be found, and this one shoots boulders which can do major damage to your Patapons. The Bonedeth have old Karmen cannons, too. Cyclops Main article: Cyclops These monsters can be found in many missions. They vary in size, some are small and others are large. The normal ones carry clubs and can throw boulders, and wear blue helmets. The elite one carries a larger stone club and can throw spiked boulders. Elites also have helmets that are purple with bull horns on them.﻿ The helmet of the blue one looks like Cioking shell. Dragons Dragon Main article:' Dragon' There are different types of dragons such as poison, ice, fire, and darkness. RottenLee Ravenous rides a dragon which is stronger than others. When dragons are awaken, they charge up. It looks like they're going to attack but you should just attack them because they're just going to roar(which doesn't do damage). After they roar they charge up the same way but they attack. Remember that they'll wake up, charge up, and roar. Then after that they'll charge up and attack, then again charge up and ROAR. Remember roar, attack, roar, attack. But be aware that when they're hurt badly or they're HP is low, they might go a different pattern such as roar, attack, attack, attack, roar, attack, roar. Snow Salamander Main article: Snow Salamander The snow salamander first appears in the second demo, on the first level of the second dungeon stage B2. When attacked, the ice dragon will slowly begin growing. Before its dead, it usually is about five times the size of it's starting form. If the snow salamander starts growing, it's attack range will increase. It is best to kill it quickly before it starts growing too big. Dragon Puppies Main article: Dragon Puppies You'll encounter dragons puppies, smaller versions of dragons except that they wear no collar, and stand on two legs. They breathe flame and will claw at you twice. It can also swing around and hit you with it's tail, causing more damage. Lava Salamander Main article: Lava Salamander The Lava Salamander appears in the dungeon mission of Patapon 3, with Bonedeths. It's not very powerful compared to the Snow Salamander. The Flame Dragon ignites your Patapons by slamming it's head down. When it's health is lost, it explodes. Dark Heroes Main article: Dark Heroes They have the same structure and wear masks like the Superhero. They are a lot stronger than a regular enemy and are able to go into 'Dark Hero Mode'. They include Madfang Ragewolf, Naughtyfins, Standoffish Sonarchy, RottenLee Ravenous, Gluttonous Buzzcrave, Slow-moving Slogturtle and Miss Covet-Hiss. They are counter-parts of your UberHero Patapon. Treant Burning Tree2.png|Asleep Treant Burning Tree.png|Awoken Treant Firedrake33.jpg Main Article: Treant It is first encountered in the 4th misson in The Field of Giants. When you approach it, he will look like a dead tree, standing in the middle of the field. You cannot pass him. Once you attack him with a fire weapon, he will ignite and begin attacking you. Reaper Main article: Reaper Reaper is the latest addition to the list of bosses in Patapon 3. He floats across the stage, and wields a giant black and purple scythe. He is a poison-type monster, and can regain great amounts of health if he kills a poisoned patapon . His attacks include a rancid breath attack that poisons and puts patapons to sleep and a simple scythe attack. He also has a stronge red variation. Fenrir Main Article: Fenrir '' Thunder lion.jpg Wolf.png An angry wolf monster with green claws. It releases sleeping gas from its mouth that poisons or puts Patapons to sleep, followed by a lunge and bite that puts one of your Patapons in danger of being eaten. You must rapidly tap the buttons to escape from its jaws. There is also a slightly larger, yellow-colored thunder variant that shows up in the stage 'Thunder Lion of Svanki Pass'. Instead of sleeping/poison breath, it exhales lightning balls that have a high stagger ratio. Golem ''Main article: Golem A creature of varying sizes in Patapon 3, he tunnels his way out from the earth during this time he is invincible, they love to sleep and become furious whenever they hear Patapons marching towards them, at which point they go on the offensive.There seem to be two different versions of this monster, an ice variant, and rock one. It also it seems he is more powerful in ice weather. Balrog Main article: Balrog A new mini boss which has a trident-shaped fork with a piece of meat on it, and a very fat physique. It eats the meat to restore its health. It periodically lowers its fork in an attempt to skewer one of your Patapons, in order to replace its meat with something else edible. It can also lift its overhanging belly to perform a slam that fires a ground shockwave at your army. Despite how overweight it looks, it is nimble enough to jump back and for a fair distance. It is probably based on the monster from The Lord Of The Rings. There is a larger, more resilient purple and green version, with a five-prong fork. Gargoyle ''Main article: ''Gargoyle The Gargoyle is an enemy in Patapon 3 that always has a chest, the level and rank of the chest varies depending on the location that the Gargoyle is found. It is not an aggressive enemy, but should not be underestimated because it will taunt and mock the player if not killed or incapacitated. If you do not kill it, it can send in some strange being that hovers over your Uberhero, it does some damage and causes status effects. There is a yellow verson of the Gargoyle, it has lots of horns and carries higher leveled or ranked chests. Giant Variants Sometimes there are a stronger and more dangerous enemies.Giant enemies are a larger version of enemies with more health and harder to avoid. Such as Giant Golems and Giant Dragons which is seen in the mission "Archfiend of Purity". Category:Needs Help Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bonedeth Category:Under Construction Category:Half-Boss Category:Spoiler